Until my last heartbeat
by Beludelfina99
Summary: Blaine sabe mejor que nadie que uno no siempre puede cumplir las promesas que hace, más que nada, cuando el destino se interpone, pero va a luchar contra todos los obstáculos que la vida le ponga en el camino para cumplir la que le hizo a Kurt. "Te voy a proteger, amar y hacer feliz hasta que mi propio corazón deje de latir"


Hola! Bueno, se que tendría que estar actualizando _Please remind me when the sun is there_, pero hace bastante que tenía esta idea para un one shot y bueno, me gusta bastante como quedó. Espero que les guste :)

**Título:** Until my last heartbeat

**Resumen: **Blaine sabe mejor que nadie que uno no siempre puede cumplir las promesas que hace, más que nada, cuando el destino se interpone, pero va a luchar contra todos los obstáculos que la vida le ponga en el camino para cumplir la que le hizo a Kurt. "Te voy a proteger, amar y hacer feliz hasta que mi propio corazón deje de latir"

**Rating: **K

**Pareja:** Blaine/Kurt

* * *

**Until my last heartbeat.**   


Ahí estaba, enfrente mío, con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo inmóvil. Todo por lo que tanto había luchado, todo lo que amaba en el mundo, había sido arrebatado de mí, por una simple pelea, una simple estupidez, algo que nunca tendría que haber pasado. Un error, un simple error puede cambiarte la vida, y no precisamente para mejor.

Me aferré con toda la fuerza posible a una pared, con su foto en mi mano. No podía ser el fin de todo, no podía. Íbamos a ser felices, después de todo por lo que tuvimos que pasar, era una promesa, él iba a triunfar como diseñador el Vogue, y yo iba a estar en Broadway, nos íbamos a casar, íbamos a tener la familia que tanto habíamos deseado, que tanto habíamos esperado. Íbamos. Ya no era posible, no sin él.

La culpa me carcomía por dentro, era todo mi culpa, y de nadie más. ¿Para qué me gasto en intentar seguir adelante, para qué? Sin Kurt no era posible, ni nunca va a serlo.

Cerré la puerta de un portazo, revolee la llave, y ni siquiera me gasté en subir a la que solía ser nuestra habitación. Me desmoroné contra el piso, llorando incontrolablemente, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho, el aire no pasaba, no podía respirar, pero por ahí esa era la mejor solución.

Todo a mi alrededor conservaba su olor, su esencia. Sentía sus labios contra los míos, sentía sus manos acariciando mis mejillas, mi pecho; sus suaves dedos enredándose en mis rulos, sus brazos alrededor de mi cadera, o de mi cuello.

¿Cómo hacía para seguir adelante? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo olvidaba todos nuestros sueños, nuestras promesas? ¿Cómo hacía para vivir en paz? ¿Cómo, sabiendo que había sido el culpable de la muerte de la persona que más amaba en mi vida, de mi otra mitad, mi alma gemela, del amor de mi vida, mi novio de hacía ya seis años, de mi futuro marido?

La vida puede ser muy cruel, lo teníamos todo, los planes, los sueños, las ganas de más que nada, crecer juntos, de vivir todo lo que la vida y el destino nos tenía preparado, pero solamente si era en compañía del otro. Y ahora, ¿cómo se supone, que con veintitrés años iba a poder superar todo lo que se venía, estando sin él?

Kurt Hummel, él era mi definición de felicidad, simplemente Kurt. Él era todo lo que quería en mi vida, mi otra mitad. Desde ese día que lo encontré bajando la escalera de Dalton, se había convertido en la razón de mi sonrisa, en mi razón de vivir. Suena exagerado, pero algo cambió dentro de mí desde el preciso momento en que tomé su mano y corrimos por aquel pasillo de Dalton. Nunca, ni antes ni después de ese momento, volví a sentir ese cosquilleo en mi interior como cuando tomé su mano ese día, como tampoco sentí mi corazón ir tan rápido como cuando le canté Teenage Dream, o mismo cuando le confesé que estaba enamorado de él. Recordaba cada una de las palabras que le había dicho, al igual que su respuesta. Recordaba el suave tacto de sus labios contra los míos la primera vez que había tenido la oportunidad de probarlos, recordaba su sonrisa cuando le había preguntado si quería ser mi novio, recordaba cada uno de sus abrazos, de sus besos. Recordaba el suave tacto de sus dedos sobre mi piel, recordaba cada una de sus sonrisas, y todas y cada una de las veces que lo había visto llorar, cuando no podía hacer más que limpiar sus lágrimas y abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas. Recordaba nuestra primera vez. Recordaba las canciones que solíamos cantarnos, o las películas que solíamos ver una y otra vez, hasta el cansancio. Recordaba su sonrisa y sus lágrimas de emoción el día que lo conduje hasta el departamento en el que vivíamos, y le había pedido que nos mudáramos juntos. Recordaba cada uno de sus berrinches o sermones, de nuestras peleas por cosas sin sentido, pero también lo hermoso que era sentir sus brazos a mi alrededor, abrazándome como si fuera lo más preciado para él una vez que nos amigábamos, después de estar horas, o incluso días sin hablar, simplemente por el estúpido orgullo de ambos. Siempre nos proponíamos una tregua, pero nunca duraba más de un par de días o semanas. Pero así éramos, dos idiotas enamorados, con problemas como cualquier otra pareja, pero nos amábamos, con cada fibra de nuestro cuerpo, y eso le ganaba a cualquier cosa que se quisiera interponer entre nosotros. Pero ahí estaba el problema, todas las veces anteriores, podía haber pedido perdón, abrazarlo con toda la fuerza que mis brazos me permitan, y no dejarlo ir, pero esta vez, era diferente. Kurt ya no estaba, y no iba a volver, haga lo que haga, y los recuerdos eran lo único que me quedaba de él.

Y ahí estaba yo, tirado en una esquina de la que solía ser nuestra habitación, sin saber cómo había llegado a parar allí, llorando, hace ya tres días, en los que no había comido, y mucho menos dormido. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, revivía una y otra vez el accidente que le había terminado costando la vida a la persona que más amaba en la vida. Mi espalda dolía, tenía las piernas y abrazos acalambrados, un nudo en el pecho que no me dejaba respirar, y los ojos me ardían a más no poder después de la cantidad de días que había estado llorando sin parar.

¿Cómo es que la gente hacía para dejar de llorar en una situación así? Yo sentía que mi mundo había acabado, que ya nada tenía sentido, no podía ni siquiera ver las cosas con color, todo era negro desde que Kurt ya no estaba. ¿Cómo es que la gente se acostumbraba a eso? No era cuestión de tiempo, el dolor que sentía en el pecho no se iba a ir nunca, y mucho menos esa presión que sentía sobre mi corazón, que parecía que iba a dejar de latir en cualquier momento.

Había sabido desde siempre que la palabra más difícil de decir era "adiós", pero nunca me imaginé diciéndosela a Kurt, ni en mis peores pesadillas. Es ese tipo de cosas que no se las deseas ni a tu peor enemigo, porque pensás que es muy cruel.

¿Por qué la vida podía ser tan injusta a veces? ¿Por qué las personas más buenas son las que se van antes, las que terminan pagando por los platos rotos de los demás? Y más tratándose de semejante ángel, como era Kurt. Él tenía una vida entera por delante, iba a ser un diseñador más que famoso, iba a triunfar con su mayor pasión de la vida, que era la moda, tenía pensado escribir un par de libros, y dentro de un año masomenos, nos íbamos a casar, y más adelante, cuando ya nos hayamos sentido completos en el sentido laboral, íbamos a adoptar, a formar una familia. Teníamos pensado ver a nuestro hijo o hija crecer, y luego lo mismo con nuestros nietos, comprar una casa en las afueras, y vivir los últimos años de nuestra vida juntos, pero siendo ancianos y habiendo tenido una vida feliz, y no por un estúpido error mío.

Me sentía la persona más despreciable del mundo, me odiaba con cada fibra de mi ser, yo tendría que haber sido el que murió, y no Kurt, no mi ángel.

¿De qué me servía tener la fortuna de los Anderson? ¿De qué? No importa cuánta plata tenga, no hay monto suficiente que me compre una máquina del tiempo para volver a ese entonces, cuando éramos felices. Es que, si tan sólo podría volver el tiempo atrás, o si podríamos haber tenido esa vida por solamente un día más...hubiese intentado encontrar las palabras que tanto le quería decir, todo lo que nunca había sentido que hacía falta, o no me animaba. No lo hubiese dudado dos veces, como tampoco hubiese dudado en protegerlo y haber sido yo el pierda la vida en lugar de él.

Un trueno me sacó de mis pensamientos. No me había ni siquiera percatado de que estaba temblando a más no poder, e incluso tenía algunas de mis extremidades entumecidas debido al frío que hacía en el exterior, y al principio no le di importancia, pero al cabo de unas horas, en las que seguía sin parar de llorar, me arrastré hacia la cama, y sin ganas ni fuerzas, me tapé como pude con un par de acolchados y frazadas que estaban en ella.

No fue la mejor idea, sin duda. Tanto las almohadas, como las sábanas, y las frazadas conservaban su olor, su única e inconfundible esencia. La cama era muy grande para mí sólo, estaba muy vacía, muy fría, extrañaba su presencia a mi lado, abrazándome. Enterré mi cabeza en su almohada, aspirando su olor, intentando soñar que estaba a mi lado, que había sido simplemente una muy muy mala pesadilla. De pronto sentí como si la cama hubiese estado hecha de vidrios rotos, estaba desangrando por dentro, el llanto no cesaba, incluso luego de la media semana que había pasado.

No podía seguir más, no podía seguir viviendo así. Hacía media semana que no dormía, ni comía, y mucho menos salía de mi casa. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que pasaba fuera de mis cuatro paredes. No supe más nada de Burt, ni de Jeff, ni de Nick, Thad, Wesley o cualquiera de los demás Warblers, al igual que de los amigos de Kurt, o Finn, su hermanastro. Sabía que ellos me dirían que fué solo un accidente, pero que tenían más que en claro que no lo era, y que si no fuese por mí y mi idiotez, seguiría vivo.

Gracias a Dios no hubo funeral, porque sabían que no era lo que Kurt quería. Él, a pesar de su extravagante sentido de moda, era una persona muy sencilla, humilde, y no hubo ni una sola persona que haya tenido el placer y oportunidad de conocer a Kurt que no me dé la razón con ello. Tenía que agradecerle a Burt por haberse ocupado de todo, me sentía cobarde, pero no podía hacerlo. No podía ver a Burt a los ojos, no podía verlo llorar, ni verlo desmoronarse delante mío, porque no lo aguantaría. La culpa era cada vez peor, cada vez me destruía más, sentía como me succionaba la poca vida que me quedaba. Ya nada tenía sentido, y ni siquiera me gastaba en perder el tiempo preguntándome por qué las cosas habían sido tan injustas. Solamente pedía dormir, y, en lo posible, no despertar, nunca más.

Mi estómago empezó a gruñir, e intenté no darle importancia, pero luego de unas horas, sumado al dolor de cabeza, que estaba a punto de estallarme, los ojos que me ardían, el nudo en el pecho, la falta de aire, no podía soportarlo. Arranqué una de las frazadas de la cama, me enredé en ella y bajé las escaleras, estando a punto de caerme más de tres veces. No tenía fuerzas, no podía ni caminar. Me arrastré abajo, abrí la heladera y agarré lo primero que vi, no tengo idea de qué era, ni tampoco me importó.

La cocina estaba pegaba al comedor, y de lejos vi el sillón bordó, pegado a la extensa biblioteca de Kurt, que era su lugar más preciado de la casa. Me acerqué al sillón, donde un libro descansaba. Había algo metido en su interior, siendo usado como señalador. Lo removí suavemente y mi mundo se tornó más oscuro, si es que era posible; las lágrimas, que antes caían desesperadas, se habían duplicado. Éramos nosotros, en nuestro primer baile juntos, en la escuela McKinley, el día en que lo habían elegido como reina del baile y él había salido corriendo al pasillo, pero yo le pedí volver dentro y bailar juntos. Me quedé mirando la foto por varios minutos, o horas, no estoy seguro, la apoyé con una fuerza que no creí que tenía contra mi pecho, y me desplomé contra el suelo.

No sé por qué se me dio por darla vuelta, no tendría que haberlo hecho. Su inconfundible letra, prolija, redonda y hermosa. _"I will never let you fall, I'll stand up for you forever, I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to Heaven 'cause you're my true love, my whole heart, please don't throw that away 'cause I'm here for you, please don't walk away and, please tell me you'll stay. Stay."_ Era la primera canción que habíamos bailado juntos, ese día, en el que solía ser nuestro colegio. Aún recordaba cómo canté cada una de esas palabras en su oído, queriendo que las entienda, sabiendo que iba a estar con él siempre, que nunca iba a dejar que nadie ni nada lo lastime, pero, claro, decir es fácil, uno puede cantar todas las canciones y hacer todas las promesas que quiera, y que, al fin y al cabo, terminan siendo simplemente palabras vacías y yo sabía mejor que nadie que era así, que por más que quieras, no siempre las podés cumplir.

¿De qué me sirvió haberle dicho que lo iba a proteger siempre, si una vez que fue ese maldito accidente no pude hacer nada para ayudarlo? Sumado a que si no hubiese sido por mí, nunca hubiese sucedido, en primer lugar.

Los párpados me pesaban, pero cerraba los ojos y ahí estaban, sus ojos azules, atormentándome, seguido por el recuerdo, que me recorría el cuerpo como un rayo, sacándome todo rastro de paz o tranquilidad.

Estábamos en mi auto, un Alfa Romeo negro, andando por el bosque de Westerville. Mi hermano nos había prestado una cabaña en el centro de este para que podamos estar tranquilos un rato, ya que ambos estábamos estresados debido al trabajo. Quería pasar un rato con él, con el que iba a ser mi esposo, quería verlo sonreír de nuevo, como no lo hacía desde que había empezado a trabajar en Vogue, quería volver a ver el brillo en sus ojos. Por eso mismo, cuando Cooper me comentó, no lo dudé dos veces.

Había decidido mantenerlo como una sorpresa, porque sabía que si bien el castaño estaba harto del trabajo, no lo quería abandonar.

Yo iba al volante, mientras que Kurt dormía en el asiento del copiloto. Sabía perfectamente que al castaño no le iba a gustar nada la idea, pero nunca creí que iba a resultar como lo hizo.

Estábamos a menos de cien kilómetros de la cabaña cuando despertó. Empezamos a hablar, a reírnos como dos niños, cantando las canciones que sonaban en la radio, separé la mirada del camino por lo que pareció ser un segundo para mirar a Kurt.

Cuando me di cuenta, el auto había chocado con un árbol caído que estaba en la mitad del camino. Las risas se convirtieron en gritos de desesperación cuando el auto volcó, y se duplicaron cuando Kurt salió disparado del auto hacia la carretera.

¿Qué hace uno en un momento así, cuando sabes que la vida de la persona que más amás en la vida está en tus manos?

Intenté salir del auto lo más rápido que pude, y me acerqué a Kurt. Sus ojos habían perdido vida, tenía cortes en todo el cuerpo, y su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal, casi transparente.

Lo abracé contra mi cuerpo, intenté hacerle respiración boca a boca, usé todos los métodos que alguna vez había aprendido, pero no fue posible. Su corazón ya no latía, estaba muerto.

Desde ahí no recordaba nada más, excepto estar tirado en mi departamento con el corazón a punto de estallarme debido al dolor.

Todo se tornó a negro, todo a mí alrededor. El fantasma de lo que solía ser me abandonó el cuerpo, y en su lugar dejó al ser sin vida que era yo en ese momento.

En la vida no todo es color de rosa, las cosas que menos deseas pasan en el momento menos pensado, en ese preciso momento en que crees que lo tenés todo.

La gente siempre dice que todo pasa por una razón, y que, aunque duela, con el tiempo empezás a asimilarlo. Sinceramente, no creo hacerlo nunca.

Solamente, desearía haberle dicho lo mucho que lo amaba, lo importante que era en mi vida, darle un último abrazo, un último beso, pero, más que nada en la vida, hubiese querido haberle propuesto casamiento como él quería, y que formemos esa familia que soñábamos desde que teníamos dieciséis años, quería darle al menos una sola parte de toda la felicidad que él me dio a mí.

* * *

Desperté sobresaltado, tenía el pelo pegado a la frente por el sudor, lágrimas caían sin control sobre mis mejillas y temblaba como una hoja.

Sentí un cuerpo abrazado a mi cadera y sonreí con toda la fuerza que creí posible. Kurt estaba a mi lado, había sido una pesadilla.

Lo abracé y lo atraje más hacia mi cuerpo, con las lágrimas aún cayendo como cataratas. ¿Qué haría yo sin mi ángel?

Estuve dos horas así, llorando, abrazándolo, agradeciéndole a la vida porque sólo había sido una pesadilla. Al apretar mi agarre sobre su cintura, Kurt sonrió entre sus sueños y esa fue toda la prueba que necesité, ya sabía lo que iba a hacer.

Miré el despertador y este marcaba con grandes números rojos "8:05". Genial, Jeff y Nick seguramente ya estaban despiertos y me podían ayudar.

Solté a Kurt, e intenté salir de la cama sin despertarlo. Tenía que agradecer que fuera casi imposible despertar al castaño.

Deposité un suave beso sobre su mejilla y bajé las escaleras de nuestro departamento hacia el living. Una vez en él, agarré mi celular, que descansaba sobre la mesita ratona, y marqué el número de Jeff.

-¿Qué querés, Blaine?- gritó un adormilado Jeff del otro lado de la línea, tuve que despegar el celular de mi oído para no quedar sordo.  
-Necesito que me ayudes con algo, Jeff- solté, sabiendo que iba a tener que aguantar todas las preguntas del rubio, pero no me importaba, lo que estaba a punto de hacer por Kurt lo valía.

Dos horas más tarde, ya habíamos terminado de conseguir todo lo que necesitábamos.

Desperté a Kurt a eso de las once, esparciendo besos en sus mejillas y labios. Rió, enroscó sus dedos en mis rulos y juntó nuestros labios. No sabía qué haría sin sus besos, sus risas, sus caricias, sus abrazos, incluso nuestras peleas. Lo amaba más que a mi vida, y sabía más que nada que no me iba a arrepentir jamás de la decisión que había tomado esa mañana luego de esa pesadilla. Había servido para eso, para darme cuenta de que no imaginaba una vida sin él, y que de un día para el otro podíamos perder todo por lo que habíamos estado luchando por conseguir durante todos estos años.

Mientras esperaba a que se termine de bañar, cambiar y arreglarse, preparé su desayuno. Mi celular sonó avisando que tenía un nuevo mensaje, el nombre de Jeff apareció en la pantalla y lo abrí.

_"Todo listo- J"_

Sonreí, tanto a él como al resto de los Warblers les debía mucho, y más en ese momento por la ayuda que me brindaron para preparar todo.

Kurt bajó, y sonrió al ver el desayuno preparado en la mesada. Aunque habíamos coincidido en que yo no tendría que tocar la cocina porque la última vez que lo había hecho, casi termino incendiando el departamento. Ambos reímos al mismo tiempo ante el recuerdo, aparentemente, estábamos pensando lo mismo.

Me dio un pequeño beso y se sentó en la barra para desayunar. Me senté a su lado y comimos en silencio, intercambiando alguna que otra mirada o sonrisa.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti- dije, ignorando el nudo que se formaba en mi garganta.

Kurt me miró con sorpresa y sonrió.

Una vez que terminó de desayunar, tomé su mano y lo conduje hacia el estacionamiento, abrí la puerta del copiloto para que pase el castaño y luego di la vuelta para entrar al lugar del conductor.

Conecté la llave y empecé a conducir. Siempre me había imaginado pidiéndole casamiento en la Academia Dalton, en esa escalera, donde nos conocimos, pero estábamos viviendo en Nueva York, por lo que era mucho el viaje, y aparte, después de la pesadilla que había tenido la noche anterior, no estaba seguro de volver a pisar Westerville, al menos no por unos cuantos años. Después de todo, no hacía falta que vaya, toda mi familia vivía en Ohio, al igual que la de Kurt.

Luego de unos largos minutos de viaje llegamos al Central Park. Era un lugar un poco más apartado del resto. No había nadie, era más privado, y era perfecto para la situación.

Kurt se sorprendió al ver a los Warblers, pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio lo que habíamos preparado.

Había un camino de piedras, rodeado de un brillante césped verde, sobre el cual habíamos esparcido pétalos de rosas rojas y amarillas, que eran las favoritas de Kurt.

Sostuve su mano y me alejé con los chicos, quedando frente a él.

Los Warblers empezaron a cantar en coro las primeras notas de Teenage Dream. Kurt se sonrojó y rió al reconocerlas.

Canté cada una de las palabras de la canción con una sonrisa en mi rostro al ver la de Kurt. Era la canción que le había cantado el día que lo conocí, ya era una especie de himno entre nosotros.

Quedaba perfecto, aparte, había estado en el comienzo de nuestra relación, y ahora, en el inicio de una nueva etapa de esta, que era el casamiento, claro, suponiendo que Kurt iba a decir que sí ante mi propuesta.

La canción llegó a su fin, me acerqué a Kurt y lo agarré de la mano.

-No importa cuánto lo intente, no me imagino una vida sin ti a mi lado. Sé que somos jóvenes, y tenemos una vida por delante, pero la quiero pasar contigo, venga lo que venga. Quiero que formemos una familia, quiero tener dos hijos, tal vez tres, quiero verlos crecer, aguantar sus berrinches, y lo mismo con mis nietos, nuestros nietos. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, Kurt, y sé que jamás me voy a arrepentir de esto. Eres mi alma gemela, el amor de mi vida, todo lo que necesito, lo único que quiero, y al que amo más que a nada ni nadie en el mundo, por eso- me arrodillé delante suyo, saqué una pequeña cajita roja aterciopelada de mi bolsillo y la abrí, dejando a la vista un anillo de plata, con una línea de oro y algunos pequeños diamantes incrustados en el centro- Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Veía las lágrimas caer por su rostro mientras sonreía, y me apresuré a limpiarlas con mi pulgar.

-Sí, Blaine, acepto.

Lo abracé con toda la fuerza de mi cuerpo y lo besé con dulzura, antes de volver a abrazarlo y sentir cómo los Warblers se nos unían.

Luego de unos minutos, me solté de su abrazo y deslicé el anillo en el dedo anular del castaño. Volví a sonreír y junté nuestros labios. No sé por cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, hasta que vi como Nick se acercaba a nosotros con una canasta en la mano.

Nos sentamos sobre unas mantas, y empezamos a comer, hablando todos al mismo tiempo, emocionados por lo que había sucedido.

Luego de unos minutos, los Warblers se fueron, y quedamos Kurt y yo. Sonreí al ver cómo el anillo brillaba bajo los rayos del sol. Se veía hermoso en él.

Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y me sonrió con cariño, antes de llevar sus manos a ambos lados de mi cara y acercarme suavemente a él para darme un beso.

Estuvimos ahí por horas, tirados sobre la manta, mi cabeza sobre su pecho, nuestras piernas enredadas, mirando el cielo, hablando, disfrutando la compañía del otro.

Meses después, fuimos a la tienda y escogimos a un perro blanco con grandes ojos marrones, y Kurt tuvo que contenerse en más de una ocasión para no reír cada vez que este lamía mi rostro. Era el primer "sello" de nuestra unión, el primer indicio de una familia.

Un año después, nos casamos. Fue el día más feliz de mi vida, nada se comparaba con ese momento. Al menos, eso es lo que creí, hasta que un día, tres años después, cuando no podíamos parar de imaginar cómo sería la vida con un hijo, y ya ni siquiera podíamos caminar por nuestra casa sintiendo que algo nos hacía falta, sonó el teléfono. Habíamos pasado noches y noches llenando papeles, o días enteros en agencias de adopción. Kurt no podía parar de llorar y se abrazó a mí, que seguía en estado de shock, íbamos a tener un hijo.

Ese hijo, terminaron siendo dos, mellizos. Un niño y una niña.

Cuando quisimos darnos cuenta, los dos habíamos pasado los sesenta años, nuestra hija estaba casada y esperando a su primer hijo, mientras que nuestro hijo se había mudado con su novia.

Kurt triunfó en Vogue como diseñador y publicó dos libros, yo pude estar en algunos de los espectáculos más importantes de Broadway, pero estoy más que seguro que no hubiese sido nada si no hubiese tenido a Kurt a mi lado, brindándome su apoyo, abrazándome cada vez que volvía estresado del trabajo, con sus besos, sus charlas, sus quejas… toda mi vida, todo lo que me importaba, se resumía en él y mis hijos.

Como todo matrimonio, tuvimos nuestras peleas, pero siempre terminábamos abrazados prometiendo no volver a hacerlo. Hace casi cincuenta años que le había propuesto matrimonio a Kurt, y seguía sintiéndome como el primer día, seguía siendo mi ángel, el amor de mi vida. Nada cambió entre nosotros, y no había ni una sola cosa de la que me haya arrepentido respecto a él.

Desde el momento en que nos conocimos, le prometí a Kurt que lo iba a ayudar y lo iba a hacer feliz, pase lo que pase, y esa misma promesa la voy a mantener hasta el momento en que mi propio corazón deje de latir.


End file.
